Le Bien ne peut exister sans le Mal
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Que faire quand on ne peut pas tuer son ennemi ? L'aimer ? Se tuer ? Deathfic. Yaoi. Viol. Spoiler T6. HPLV


Voilà mon premier Harry / Voldemort ! J'avais très envie d'écrire sur ce couple, et je vais d'ailleurs continuer… avec une fic à chapitres normalement.

Mais bon, là, je vous présente un OS.

Attention, c'est pas rated M pour rien, il y a un viol, alorsâmes sensibles s'abstenir. Je rappelle aussi que c'est une deathfic.

D'autre part, c'est un slash (ça c'est le scoop de l'année !), donc tous ceux que ça gênent peuvent se tirer, je ne les regretterai pas !

Sinon, je finis en vous disant que, surprise , je ne suis pas JKR. Mais qu'en revanche, il y a des spoilers du T6, puisque dans cette fic Harry a 17 ans.

A y est, j'ai fini mon blabla, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Bien ne peut exister sans le Mal.**

_Pensées de Harry_

_**Pensées de Voldemort**_

— « Viens Harry, viens à moi, c'est l'heure. »

Harry attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité, son balai, assura sa baguette dans sa main et, sans un regard en arrière, sortit par la première fenêtre qu'il trouva, et s'envola, seul, dans la nuit étoilée, pour affronter son destin.

Il savait où aller… là où tout avait commencé, dans le cimetière qui hantait ses rêves.

Lorsqu'il se posa, Voldemort l'attendait. Et Harry eut un choc en découvrant son ennemi, à la lueur des multiples torches qui flottaient de-ci de-là, éclairant les tombes de leur lueur ensanglantée.

Car Voldemort n'était plus tel que ses cauchemars le lui montraient, nuit après nuit… En fait, Harry avait plus ou moins l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, c'était lui, avec quelques années de plus… et les yeux écarlates.

Harry était d'ailleurs sensible à l'ironie : lui avait les yeux couleur serpentard, et l'héritier de Salazar les yeux couleur gryffondor !

Il ne résista pas à la tentation de le dire à son ennemi :

— « Je vois, Tom, que tu portes mes couleurs. »

— « Comme tu portes les miennes… oui j'ai vu… Harry. »

— « Où sont tes mangemorts, Tom ? »

— « Je suis seul… tout comme toi. »

— « Pourquoi ? »

— « Parce que c'est entre toi et moi, Harry, tu le sais, ça a toujours été entre nous deux… C'est bien pour ça que tu es parti sans prévenir aucun des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

— « Je n'ai besoin de personne pour te tuer ! »

— « Tu ne peux pas me tuer… »

— « Tu veux parier ? »

— « … pas plus que je ne peux te tuer. »

— « Pardon ? »

— « Je ne peux pas te tuer… »

— « … »

— « J'ai essayé, mais je sais maintenant que c'est impossible. »

— « Pourquoi ? »

— « Pourquoi ai-je cette apparence à ton avis ? »

— « Pour me déstabiliser. »

— « Je n'ai pas choisi de te ressembler… Mais nous partageons le même sang, les mêmes pouvoirs, la même magie. Nos baguettes sont jumelles, tu le sais. Ne sens-tu pas que nos auras le sont aussi ? »

— « Je ne suis pas comme toi ! »

— « En es-tu si sûr ? Sais-tu que le Choixpeau a hésité à me répartir à Gryffondor ? Et oui, nos points communs sont innombrables… »

— « Mais moi j'ai toujours mon âme, toute entière ! »

— « Moi aussi. »

— « Mais… les horcruxes… »

— « Lorsque j'ai enfin compris que tu n'étais pas une menace, j'ai réuni mes horcruxes, et j'ai récupéré mon âme. Sa partition n'avait plus lieu d'être. D'autant plus que je n'aime pas cette façon d'être immortel. Je tiens trop à mon corps. Je chercherai un autre moyen. Mais là n'est pas la question… Tu vois, actuellement je suis un homme entier, tout comme toi… »

— « Seulement moi, je ne suis pas un assassin ! »

— « C'est vrai. Tu as choisi le Bien et j'ai choisi le Mal… Enfin, le Bien, le Mal… Et puis, choisi… Peut-on dire que tu as eu le choix ? Si tu es le champion de la Lumière, c'est un peu à moi que tu le dois, non ? Sinon, qui sait ce que tu serais devenu ? »

— « Mais toi tu as choisi de devenir un Mage Noir ! »

— « Oui… et non. Quand j'ai découvert à 11 ans que j'étais sorcier… comme toi… j'avais une telle soif d'apprendre ! Mais à Serpentard, on était le meilleur, ou on était rien. Et être rien n'était pas une option. Je voulais désespéremment prouver ma valeur. Je pense que tu peux me comprendre… »

Harry hocha la tête presque malgré lui.

— «… et la magie noire est particulièrement efficace pour s'assurer une supériorité. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, mais il te faut comprendre que la vie n'est pas forcément noire ou blanche. »

— « Mais tu n'as jamais fait marche arrière ! Tu as tué, tu as torturé, et tu as aimé ça, je le sais ! »

— « C'est vrai. J'ai, à un moment donné, embrassé complètement mon destin, et je suis devenu Lord Voldemort. »

— « Et si je peux comprendre Tom Jedusor, je n'ai que haine pour Voldemort ! »

— « Je sais… Mais si tu cherches au plus profond de ton cœur, tu verras que ce n'est pas vrai. Oh, tu me hais oui… mais pas seulement. »

— « Si ! Je te hais, je te déteste, tu es un monstre ! »

— « Oui, mais je suis aussi et surtout ta face sombre, ton côté obscur, la partie de toi que tu as farouchement enfermée dans un coin reculé de ton esprit… »

— « NON ! »

— « Si. Tout comme tu es ma partie lumineuse, celle que j'ai étouffée en moi. Nous sommes l'avers et l'envers d'une même pièce, Harry. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te tuer, pas plus que tu ne peux me tuer. Parce que nous sommes inextricablement liés. »

— « Tu veux dire que si je te tue, je mourrais en même temps ? »

— « Pas seulement. Parce que je sais que, dans ce cas, tu me tuerais, même au prix de ta vie. Non, je dis surtout que nos magies ne peuvent pas s'affronter, parce qu'elles s'annuleraient. »

— « Tu m'as pourtant lancé un Doloris lors de notre dernier face à face. »

— « Et je pourrais recommencer. Toi aussi tu pourrais me faire souffrir. Mais tu ne peux pas me tuer car si ta magie cherchait à anihiler la mienne… Essaye. »

— « Quoi ? »

— « Lance-moi l'Avada Kedavra ! »

— « Je ne te savais pas suicidaire. »

— « Allez, vas-y ! Après tout, tu n'auras pas de meilleure occasion. Tu n'as rien à perdre. »

— « _Avada Kedavra_ ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le sotilège n'est pas sorti de ma baguette ! »

— « Et oui… Depuis notre dernier duel, nos magies se sont unies. Tu ne peux pas me tuer magiquement, pas plus que tu ne pourrais te suicider magiquement. »

— « Les sorciers ne peuvent pas se suicider ? »

— « Si, à la manière moldue. Mais jamais en se servant de leurs pouvoirs magiques. »

— « La magie s'auto-protège en quelque sorte. »

— « Exactement. Or tu n'arriveras jamais à me tuer à la manière moldue. »

— « Alors, nous sommes dans une impasse. Si tu me fais tuer par quelqu'un d'autre, tu signes ton arrêt de mort, idem pour moi. Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous entretuer. Match nul. »

— « Oui, l'échec et mat est impossible. Nous sommes condamnés au pat. »

— « Alors, continuez la guerre ne sert à rien ? »

— « Non, c'est simplement la guerre entre nous qui n'est plus d'actualité. Mais ma guerre contre le Ministère, pour le pouvoir absolu et la domination du monde, je compte bien la continuer. »

— « Et pour l'arrêter, la seule solution c'est l'annihilation d'un des camps ? »

— « Ou la reddition. »

— « Tu me demandes de te prêter allégeance ? »

— « Exactement. »

— « Dans tes rêves ! »

— « Es-tu prêt à prendre la responsabilité d'une guerre sans merci que tu seras impuissant à arrêter ? Car tu sais que mes armées sont bien plus nombreuses que l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu es prêt à voir, par ta faute, mourir d'innombrables innocents, sorciers et moldus ? »

— « Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

— « Accepte ta défaite maintenant, et dirige mon monde avec moi. »

— « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

— « C'est ton destin. "Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit". Tu ne peux vivre ta vie, tu ne peux vivre que celle que je te laisse vivre. »

— « Mais l'inverse est vrai aussi : tu n'as pas tout pouvoir. Car comme tu l'as dit, je suis prêt à mourir pour te tuer. Je peux donc demander à quelqu'un d'autre de te tuer… »

— « Mais personne ne le peut… à part toi. Es-tu prêt à envoyer encore et encore des gens à une mort certaine tandis que le monde, ton monde, se désintègre sous tes yeux ? »

— « Tu es un monstre odieux ! »

— « Tu sais que c'est faux, et je sais que le monde version Dumbledore… »

— « Ne prononce pas son nom ! »

— «… ne te satisfait pas autant que tu voudrais le laisser croire. »

— « Et depuis quand es-tu omniscient ? »

— « Je ne le suis pas… C'est toi qui me l'a dit. »

— « Pardon ? »

— « Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes rêves ? »

— « Oui, des cauchemars où je te vois tuer mes parents avec un rire démoniaque, où je te vois prendre plaisir à me torturer, où je vois Sirius, Dumbledore et tant d'autres mourir par ma faute, par ta faute. »

Voldemort grimaça et fit un pas vers Harry, avançant le bras… Harry bondit en arrière.

— « Ne me touche pas ! »

— « Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais dans tes rêves… »

— « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

— « Mais si… Je parle des rêves que tu fais depuis quelques mois… ceux où tu es avec un homme que tu ne distingues pas clairement mais dont l'étreinte te rassure, te fait te sentir enfin à ta place, enfin aimé… »

— « ARRETE ! »

— « Cet homme c'est moi, Harry. »

— « NON ! C'est impossible ! »

— « Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu le sais. Tu le nies, mais tu auras beau faire non de la tête encore et encore, la vérité reste la vérité. Ton corps et ton aura m'attirent comme un aimant, et je sais que tu ressens la même chose… »

— « Non, non, non… »

— « SI ! »

Et Voldemort s'avança, tandis que Harry reculait machinalement. Mais bientôt il se heurta à un mausolée. Et il se sentit incapable de repousser le corps brûlant qui se collait au sien. Et il sentit avec horreur son propre corps réagir… comme il réagissait avec son amant imaginaire… enfin, celui qu'il pensait être imaginaire…

_Je croyais l'avoir créé cet homme, comme un refuge. J'aimais tant ces rêves… parfois tendres, parfois torrides, mais toujours si apaisants. Et j'ai tant espéré le trouver cet homme, j'ai tant voulu qu'il soit réel… Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on désire, on pourrait bien l'obtenir… Tom, mon âme sœur ! Non, Merlin, non ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je suis maudit, même en amour ! Amour ? Non, je ne peux pas aimer le meurtrier de mes parents ! _

— « Je suis désolé pour tes parents… Je ne tuerai plus jamais les personnes qui te sont chères, je te le jure ! »

— « Tu as lu dans mes pensées ! »

— « Excuse-moi, mais tu les hurlais… Et non seulement je suis, sans me vanter, un excellent Legilimens, mais en plus, je crois que nous avons un lien télépathique particulier… C'est pour cela que nous avons partagé des rêves… »

— « Tu veux dire que mes rêves étaient réels ! »

_**Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis.**_

— « Non, c'était bien des rêves, mais j'y étais, au même titre que toi… Nous nous y retrouvions… J'entrais dans un de tes rêves, ou tu entrais dans un des miens. »

_C'est pour ça… Je me disais aussi que certains phantasmes m'étaient étrangers…_

_**Tu es si mignon quand tu rougis. Et de savoir que c'est à cause de moi… J'adore.**_

— « Je ne rougis pas ! »

— « Tu vois, toi aussi tu peux lire mes pensées. »

— « Laisse-moi ! Ecarte-toi ! »

Harry fit nerveusement les cent pas, tandis que Voldemort restait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mausolée. Harry passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et, prenant une profonde inspiration, se tourna résolument vers son… autre.

— « Si c'est vrai, si tu… m'aimes, pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? »

— « Tu voudrais que par amour pour toi je cesse d'être Lord Voldemort ? Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je t'aime oui, mais je reste moi, l'héritier de Salazar, le Mage Noir le plus puissant du monde… »

— « Mais pourquoi ? »

— « C'est mon destin. »

— « Mais tu pourrais changer… »

— « Tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que tes précieux amis du camp de la Lumière ne me tueraient pas, simplement parce que je prometterais de devenir gentil ? Voyons Harry ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un livre pour enfants. C'est la vie réelle. Et le Mal est toujours plus puissant que le Bien. Néanmoins, tu ne dois pas sous-estimer mon amour pour toi. Pour toi, je suis prêt à éviter au maximum les effusions de sang. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Si tu le veux, la guerre peut finir, maintenant. Et je te promets de ne tuer que les rebelles déclarés… C'est de bonne guerre, non ? »

— « Et en plus, tu ironises ! »

— « Mais pas du tout… Tu comprends bien que je ne peux gouverner le monde comme je l'entends en laissant les gens agir ouvertement contre moi. »

— « Je ne veux pas discuter politique avec toi. »

— « Tu as raison, nous aurons tout le temps plus tard. Aujourd'hui, je veux simplement que tu me jures obéissance. »

— « Jamais je ne porterai ta marque ! »

— « Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

— « Alors, qu'attends-tu de moi, Tom ? », dit Harry d'un ton las.

— « Que tu te donnes à moi », souffla Voldemort.

— « Pardon ? »

— « Tu as très bien compris. Je te veux. Je veux te faire mien. Car tu es mien, Harry, que tu l'acceptes ou non. Et je veux que tu me le prouves, ce soir. »

Harry éclata d'un rire hystérique. Il riait, riait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, d'un rire qui faisait mal.

_C'est plus une malédiction là ! Ma première fois ! Et c'est avec Voldemort ! Mon premier amant, mon seul amant — parce que Lord Voldemort ne partage pas, évidemment ! — sera le meurtrier de mes parents… Magnifique ! Quelle superbe une pour la Gazette ! C'est Rita Skeeter qui va être contente ! Merlin ! Décidément, je le savais, Survivant c'est vraiment un boulot de merde… J'aurais dû me jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir-là… Quand je pense que c'est parce que je n'avais pas connu l'amour que je ne me suis pas tué… Parce que j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour ça s'arrangerait ! Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Je suis Harry Potter. Rien ne peut s'arranger… jamais…_

Son rire se transforma en sanglots. Seul un reste de fierté l'empêchait de se rouler en boule par terre. Ses bras se serraient machinalement autour de lui, dans une parodie d'étreinte, une tentative dérisoire pour se réconforter…

Voldemort s'avança, presque sans le vouloir, déchiré par la peine de Harry, effrayé aussi de le voir si désespéré.

_**Il a failli se tuer ! Et ses amis ? Ses précieux gryffondors ? Où étaient-ils ? Je les tuerai ! Non, j'ai promis… Mais ils ont abandonné mon Harry…**_

Voldemort avança délicatement la main. Quand elle se posa sur son épaule, les sanglots de Harry redoublèrent, mais il ne se débattit pas quand Voldemort le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, en lui murmurant des mots sans suite d'une voix apaisante. Finalement, Voldemort relança le dialogue avec son credo :

— « La vie vaut toujours mieux que la mort ! »

— « C'est là que nos idées divergent absolument, Voldemort. Pour toi, la mort est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Ce n'est définitivement pas mon sentiment. Dans de nombreux cas, mourir est une bien meilleure option. »

— « Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ! »

— « Je le dirais dans l'autre sens, moi. Par conséquent, sans espoir, la mort est de beaucoup préférable à une vie vaine et vide. »

_Et puis, dans la mort, soit je retrouve mes parents et Sirius, soit j'entre dans un néant paisible… Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi mourir peut être pire que vivre en esclave._

— « Je ne te propose pas une vie d'esclave !

— « Ah non ? »

Et l'ironie amère que Tom entendait dans la voix de Harry était insupportable.

— Non ! Je te propose de régner à mes côtés. Tu seras mon héritier. Ce sont les autres qui seront tes esclaves ! »

— « Je ne rêve pas d'asservir le monde, moi ! Non, attends, j'ai pas fini… Est-ce que je peux dire non ? »

— « Dire non à quoi ? »

— « Te dire non. »

— « … »

— « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… »

Harry se laissa glisser au sol, et quand Voldemort le retint contre lui, il s'aperçut que Harry était comme absent… Il ne réagissait plus. A rien. Après avoir essayé en vain de le sortir de cette espèce de transe, ne sachant plus quoi faire, Voldemort proposa :

— « Je t'emmène chez moi d'accord ? Nous serons mieux pour parler. »

Harry ne répondit pas, et cette apathie faisait vraiment plus mal à Voldemort que tout le reste.

_**Je te redonnerai la joie de vivre, Harry, je te le promets !**_

Et sur cette pensée farouche, il les fit transplaner dans ses appartements du Manoir Jedusor.

De l'extérieur, le Manoir paraissait abandonné, mais à l'intérieur la magie en avait fait un palais magnifique.

Mais Harry ne vit rien de tout cela. Dans les bras de Voldemort, il restait inerte, sans rien voir, sans rien entendre, sans rien sentir, retranché dans la forteresse de son esprit. Bien sûr, au fond de lui, il savait que pour Voldemort sa forteresse n'était qu'une simple cabane de bois… mais de toute façon, il n'était nulle part à l'abri… Alors, en attendant d'être obligé de ressentir et de souffrir à nouveau, Harry savourait le calme, essayant de s'en gorger, pour après…

Il ne s'aperçut donc pas que Voldemort, après l'avoir allongé sur son lit écarlate, faisait rageusement les cent pas. Il ne voulait pas aller le débusquer dans son esprit… mais il le voulait tellement…

Avec un rugissement, Voldemort se rua sur le lit et commença à embrasser Harry fiévreusement. Ses mains le déshabillèrent à la hâte et ses lèvres cartographièrent son corps… qui ne réagissait pas.

— « Harry, HARRY ! »

Mais hurler ne servait à rien… Alors, Voldemort se déshabilla à son tour et, collant son corps à celui de son aimé, se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille, d'une voix de plus en plus rauque.

— « Harry, reviens-moi ; Harry, aime-moi ; Harry, sois à moi ; Harry, sois avec moi ; Harry… Aime-moi ! »

Voldemort sentit des larmes couler des yeux fermés de l'adolescent.

— « Harry, ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie ; Harry, j'ai besoin de toi ; Harry je t'aime ; je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, Harry… »

Il était si beau… Voldemort ne pouvait plus résister. Et son corps prit le dessus. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps couleur de miel dont elles avaient tant rêvé, ses lèvres marquèrent le cou délicat… **_Tu es à moi…_** **_Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il fallait qu'il le fasse sien, maintenant ! _**Voldemort souleva les hanches de Harry, et entra en lui d'un coup sec. Il faillit jouir tellement c'était bon. **_Merlin ! Harry était si étroit ! _**Le corps d'Harry s'arqua et il laissa échapper un cri, ouvrant enfin les yeux. Des yeux emplis de larmes. _Pas d'évasion possible…_ Cette pensée sonnait comme un glas. Le glas des rêves, le glas des illusions, le glas d'un futur qui ne serait jamais, d'un futur où il aurait été libéré. Cette pensée, et surtout l'espèce de résignation amère dont elle était empreinte, qui montrait que Harry avait comme renoncé à vivre, pour juste survivre, stoppa Voldemort… juste un instant. Puis, son corps se remit à se mouvoir, il allait et venait en Harry, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, tandis que Harry pleurait en silence, sans même se défendre, se contentant de se laisser faire, sans rien faire.

_**Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Mon amour, je t'en supplie, accepte ce que je t'offre ! **_

_Et que m'offres-tu ? Une vie à être ton jouet ? Eh bien, réponds ! A moins que tu ne sois trop occupé… occupé à me violer !_

_**NON ! Ne le vois pas comme ça !**_

_Tu parles de ma vie future ou de mon viol en cours ?_

_**Arrête !**_

_Sinon quoi ? Que pourrais-tu bien encore me faire ? Tuer tous ceux qui me sont chers ? Suis-je bête, c'est déjà fait ! Les quelques personnes qui me restent sont de toute façon condamnées pusqu'elles feront sûrement partie de tes opposants déclarés… ceux qu'il est de bonne politique de tuer. Me tuer ? Tu ne peux pas. Me faire souffrir ? Déjà fait ! Tu es fier, j'espère, Voldemort… Tu as gagné ! Tu as ruiné ma vie, et tu m'as volé ma mort… Même mon esprit n'est plus à moi. Ma magie non plus. _

_**Il te reste ton cœur…**_

_Parce que tu me laisses libre d'en disposer peut-être ? Parce que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai bien compris, rassure-toi, tu as été parfaitement clair, tu me veux et je n'ai pas le choix, tu viens de le prouver… Tu es toujours en moi, Voldemort… et je ne t'y ai pas invité. _

_**Peut-être, mais tu ne m'as pas demandé de me retirer.**_

_Parce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? Première nouvelle._

_**Harry, je t'aime.**_

_Et tu me le prouves de la plus romantique des manières, Voldemort !_

_**Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ?**_

_Tu préfères peut-être Seigneur et Maître ? De toute façon, pourquoi m'accrocher à ma fierté ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de quoi être fier…_

Voldemort continuait son mouvement, incapable de s'arrêter, même si la violence des paroles de Harry le touchait de plein fouet. Il se mit même à accentuer ses coups de reins, et masturba Harry franchement, comme pour lui prouver que leurs désirs pouvaient s'accorder, pour lui prouver que leurs corps eux s'aimaient. Mais juste après qu'ils eussent joui, Harry reprit :

— « Tu es content ? Tu m'as eu. C'était bien ? Mon manque d'enthousiasme ne t'a pas trop perturbé en tout cas… »

— « Tais-toi, tais-toi ! »

— « C'est un ordre ? »

— « Arrête ! _Silentio_ ! »

_Tu as oublié que nous pouvons communiquer télépatiquement…_

_**Assez !**_

Voldemort ferma hermétiquement son esprit, coupant tout lien avec Harry, incapable de supporter l'amertume qu'exsudait le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression que ses pensées le brûlaient, le rongeait comme l'acide. Il avait besoin de faire le point. Il ferma aussi les yeux, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, respirant profondément, pour se calmer, ou pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant alors qu'il lui semblait avoir essuyer plusieurs Doloris ?

En tout cas, il se perdit dans ses réflexions, essayant de retrouver les brillants arguments qu'il avait préparés pour convaincre Harry d'être sien.

Ce fut une douleur fulgurante mais aiguë qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Il avait mal… Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes faiblissaient sous lui. Il tituba jusqu'au lit, et regardant Harry, il comprit. Harry gisait sur son lit, son sang jaillissant anormalement vite des veines tranchées de ses poignets.

Le jeune homme avait profité de sa "liberté" pour conjurer un poignard et s'ouvrir les veines. Puis, il avait lancé un _Accio_ sang, avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit, contemplant avec une fascination morbide son sang former une flaque de plus en plus grande de chaque côté du lit, imbibant les draps écarlates, dont la couleur devenait plus profonde.

Voldemort sentait déjà son esprit s'embrumer. Il eut tout juste la force de s'allonger auprès de Harry, pour mourir près de lui, pour mourir dans le sang qu'il avait versé, pour mourir...

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

Est-ce que mon histoire vous a plu ?

Si oui, review please !

Sinon, reviewez aussi, j'accepte toutes les remarques constructives…

PS : En revanche, les insultes, vous pouvez vous en dispensez, et lolo, je te prierais de garder tes "je suis écoeuré(e)" (en plus, tu pourrais quand même ne pas faire de fautes quand tu écris trois mots !) stériles et puériles pour toi… ou d'avoir le courage de me laisser une adresse mail…


End file.
